Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe/Iron Man
Bio Tony Stark was born a mechanical genius. After his parents died, he took over his family's company Stark Industries, which manufactured weapons. Enjoying women and alcohol, Stark didn't seem to care much for the rest of the world, until he was kidnapped by terrorists using weapons of his design. They commanded him to build them a weapon with the help of Professor Yinsen, another scientist kidnapped by them. Instead of a weapon, they took their time to build something to help them escape: a suit of powered armor. Stark used this armor to break out of confinement, but Yinsen was killed during their attempt. Stark decided that using this armor, he would make up for his past sins and help the world. He was rescued and brought back to the US by James "Rhodey" Rhodes, who would later become Stark's pilot and the hero War Machine after Stark gave him his own armor. Over the years, Tony Stark has been constantly refining his armor to keep up to date with the times. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Armor Iron Man possesses powered armor that gives him superhuman strength and durability, flight, and an array of weapons. The armor is invented and worn by Stark (with occasional short-term exceptions). The weapons systems of the suit have changed over the years, but Iron Man's standard offensive weapons have always been the repulsor rays that are fired from the palms of his gauntlets. Other weapons built into various incarnations of the armor include: the uni-beam projector in its chest; pulse bolts (that pick up kinetic energy along the way; so the farther they travel, the harder they hit); an electromagnetic pulse generator; and a defensive energy shield that can be extended up to 360 degrees. Other capabilities include: generating ultra-freon (i.e., a freeze-beam); creating and manipulating magnetic fields; emitting sonic blasts; and projecting 3-dimensional holograms (to create decoys). In addition to the general-purpose model he wears, Stark has developed several specialized suits for space travel, deep-sea diving, stealth, and other special purposes. Stark has modified suits, like the Hulkbuster heavy armor. The Hulkbuster armor is composed of add-ons to his so-called modular armor, designed to enhance its strength and durability enough to engage the Incredible Hulk in a fight. A later model, designed for use against Thor, is modeled on the Destroyer and uses a mystical power source. Stark develops an electronics pack during the Armor Wars that, when attached to armors that use Stark technologies, will burn out those components, rendering the suit useless. This pack is ineffective on later models. While it is typically associated with James Rhodes, the War Machine armor began as one of Stark's specialty armors. The most recent models of Stark's armor, beginning with the Extremis Armor, are now stored in the hollow portions of Stark's bones, and the personal area networking implement used to control it is implanted in his forearm, and connected directly to his central nervous system. Powers After being critically injured during a battle with the Extremis-enhanced Mallen, Stark injects his nervous system with modified techno-organic virus-like body restructuring machines (the Extremis process). By rewriting his own biology, Stark is able to save his life, gain an enhanced healing factor, and partially merge with the Iron Man armor, superseding the need for bulky, AI-controlled armors in favor of lighter designs, technopathically controlled by his own brain. His enhanced technopathy extends to every piece of technology, limitless and effortlessly due to his ability to interface with communication satellites and wireless connections to increase his "range". Some components of the armor-sheath are now stored in Tony's body, able to be recalled, and extruded from his own skin, at will. Skills Tony Stark is an inventive genius whose expertise in the fields of mathematics, physics, chemistry, and computer science rivals that of Reed Richards, Hank Pym, and Bruce Banner, and his expertise in electrical engineering and mechanical engineering surpasses even theirs. He is regarded as one of the most intelligent characters in the Marvel Universe. He graduated with advanced degrees in physics and engineering at the age of 17 from Massachusetts Institute of Technology and further developed his knowledge ranging from artificial intelligence to quantum mechanics as time progressed. His expertise extends to his ingenuity in dealing with difficult situations, such as difficult foes and deathtraps, in which he is capable of using available tools, including his suit, in unorthodox but effective ways. He is well respected in the business world, able to command people's attention when he speaks on economic matters, having over the years built up several multi-million dollar companies from virtually nothing. He is noted for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as for his business ethics. Thus he immediately fired an employee who made profitable, but illegal, sales to Doctor Doom. He strives to be environmentally responsible in his businesses. At a time when Stark was unable to use his armor for a period, he received some combat training from Captain America and has become physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it. In addition, Stark possesses great business and political acumen. On multiple occasions he reacquired control of his companies after losing them amid corporate takeovers. Variations Character Trait I Am Iron Man: Extra armor attaches to Iron Man's suit for a short time, increasing his melee damage. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Unibeam: Iron Man fires a laser beam from his chest using the reactor placed inside. Can be used in midair. ** The enhanced version is called Repulsor Beam; it's bigger and does more damage. * Smart Bomb: Iron Man fires a bomb from his shoulders. This has Near and Far versions. ** The enhanced version is called Smarter Bombs and involves Iron Man firing three bombs which are faster and land all around the stage. * Repulsor Blast: Iron Man makes a cross-shaped overhead laser attack from his hands, hitting any opponent near him, knocking them back. ** The enhanced version is called Repulsor Spread and after it connects, Iron Man causes his reactor to force an instant repulsor explosion, blasting the opponent up into the air for a free hit. * Invincible Hook: Iron Man perfoms an vicious right hook which sends the opponent flying. * Flight: Iron Man can hover up into the mid-air, using the boosters on his feet and can do any normal and special attacks in the air, until the player makes him or he gets hit. X-Ray Move * Armored Assault: Iron Man uses his boosters to do a arcing dive attack, if it connects, he ends up breaking the ribs and back of the opponent, drags them along the ground before throwing the opponent up in the air and does a Repulsor Wave, damaging their torso more. Super Move * Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist: Iron Man grabs the opponent and flies them into the air, electrocuting them through the gauntlets. In the air, he starts juggling them with repulsor blasts and missiles before finally flying above them and unibeaming them to the ground. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Proton Cannon: A large cannon weapon lands on Iron Man shoulder, which makes Iron Man say "Target Acquired." The proton cannon fires as Iron Man yells "PROTON CANNON!" and the beam hits most of the opponents body. After the beam is gone, the opponent legs are the only thing left. * Killer Unibeam: Iron Man charges up a Unibeam and unleashes it. The beam goes through the opponent chest, leaving a basketball sized wound. The opponent looks down at the gaping wound, then falls on their knees and then falls face first on the ground, dead. * Repulsor Slice: Redirecting a lot of the Repulsor power to his hands, Iron Man charges them up before firing out two beams from them, spinning around as he hits the opponent multiple times with the beams before stopping. The opponent then screams in terror as they fall to pieces. X-Ality * Iron Avenger: Iron Man flies forward and grabs his opponent, dragging them along the ground before swiftly ascending and releasing the opponent while he arcs up and back away from them. As the opponent begins to free fall Iron Man hunches forward before thrusting his chest out and firing a supercharged Unibeam at the opponent, obliterating him/her. Brutalities Hara-Kiri Vari-Alities RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: Iron Man's "Bleeding Edge" armor. * Kostume 2: Iron Man's "Ultimate" armor. * Unlockable Kostume 1: Iron Man's classic "Iron Man Armor MK I Grey" armor. Intro Sequence Iron Man flies down onto the ground, slamming his fist into it, looking up and saying "Let's give this armor a test drive in kicking your ass!" in his computer style voice. before getting up. Victory Sequence Iron Man laughs before taking off his helmet, showing his head, laughing at the opponent as he floats up into the air, saying in his normal voice "There's a reason i'm called the "INVINCIBLE" Iron Man, duh." Rival WIP Category:Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe